1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow blower provided with an arrangement for cutting compacted snow so as to facilitate operation of the blower's operation.
2. Prior Art
A problem experienced in operating a snow blower is that which occurs when the blower is advanced in a path through snow which has a crusted surface or which has been compacted. The dense, hard snow impedes penetration of the blower into the snow. One must repetitively drive the blower into the snow mass until forward progress stops, back the blower and then move it forward.
The problem of dealing with compacted snow has previously been addressed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,431 an arrangement is disclosed wherein a pair of plates are positioned outwardly of the ends of a housing which encloses the snow blower's auger. When the auger is driven, the plates rotate so as to break up crusted snow and ice and assist in propelling the snow blower forward.
Another example of a snow blower provided with cutting elements for compacted snow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,585. This patent discloses an arrangement similar to that described with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,431. However, the corrugated cutting plates employed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,585 are mounted within the housing which encloses the auger.